


Regrets

by Skelesin (DeadGodBless)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, ghost/magic dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGodBless/pseuds/Skelesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus spends a night with his one true love. It doesn't go exactly as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyleeHenke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KyleeHenke).



A soft sigh ghosts through the air as Papyrus squirms. Cool tendrils snake around his ribs and he’s unable to keep still. He feels his spine arch a bit off the linoleum floor and whimpers. He’s never felt so good in his life.

“Please,” he whispers. “Oh please.”

The tendrils shift and writhe with his ever movement. More twine around his hand, dropping off his fingertips and landing over his ilium and lowermost ribs. He can’t stop a high moan from escaping as his jaw falls open. His eye glows orange, pulses for a moment, and then he’s hard and straining.

His fingers trail down, catching every rib and then skimming over air before wrapping around his glowing cock. He groans at the feeling and turns his head to look beside him, eyes fixed and glowing. He can’t tear his gaze away, his most beloved so close he could reach out and touch. He restrains himself. All in due time.

“I, the Great Papyrus,” he murmurs, stroking himself slowly. His grip is firm and steady, thumb swirling at the head each time he reaches the top. He has to fight not to thrust into his hand. Patience is a virtue well rewarded. “I need you so much.”

He shivers again and the tendrils shift. They’re so cool against his bones. He uses his free hand to smear over his ribs, leaving warm slickness in its wake. He feels so good. So fucking good. “I need-!”

He can’t be patient anymore, pumping himself in earnest. Moans and cries fall past his teeth in rapid succession. He doesn’t bother trying to quiet them. His mind is in overdrive, his body overcome with pleasure. It doesn’t take long before he’s tumbling over the edge, a pleasured yell echoing through the room.

The front door bangs open and his eyes widen in horror, spurts of cum still shooting over his ribs. Undyne’s eye is trained on him, pupil narrowed. “PAPYRUS WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“It-“ he panics, scrambling to stand and make himself decent. Spaghetti falls through the gaps in his ribs and pelvis, making a mess over the floor. “It’s not what it looks like!”

“YOU DIRTY SPAGHETTI FUCKER!” She crows and then she’s out the door, calling out to all of his friends. Papyrus looks mournfully down at the mess on the floor before reaching for what is left on the plate. He must eat the spaghetti to forget his regretti.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for my sins


End file.
